Roku
Roku Shoto is one of the only remaining members of the Pureblooded Shoto Family. He is the younger cousin of Isaya Shoto and the heir to the Shoto Clan. Roku is in love with Akira and feels the need to protect her, this behavior towards her dating back to when he was little. Roku has also been shown to deeply love his older cousin Isaya. Personality Roku is usually very quiet and withdrawn. He prefers to not socialize with other people and only does when he feels the need to. Despite his quiet, sometimes rude personality he is actually quite a sweet person and he enjoy's spending time with those that he cares about. Personal Information Relatives: Isaya Shoto (Cousin) Kaori Shoto (Daughter) [[Vincent Shoto|'Vincent Shoto']]' (Cousin- Deceased)' Akemi Shoto (Cousin- Deceased) Amaya Shoto (Sister- Deceased) Kiyomi Shoto (Mother- Deceased) Okakura Shoto (Father- Deceased) Ilyusha Shoto (Ancestor- Deceased) Ryota Shoto (Ancestor- Deceased) Haruko Shoto (Ancestor- Deceased) Makoto Shoto (Ancestor- Deceased) Takumi Shoto (Ancestor- Deceased) Akihiro Kuran (Ancestor- Deceased) Akira Kuran (Distant Relative) Rokuro Kuran (Distant Relative) Kaname Kuran (Distant Relative) Yuki Kuran (Distant Relative- Deceased) ' 'Haruka Kuran (Distant Relative- Deceased) Juri Kuran (Distant Relative- Deceased) Rido Kuran (Distant Relative- Deceased) Appearance Roku is a lean built 17 year old. He has slightly spikey blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a scar going from the center of his forehead down to his right temple. His face is usually emmotionless because he tends to not show his emotions. Roku usually wears the regular Night Class uniform consisting of; a white blazer, black shirt, red tie, white pants, and black shoes. When Roku is not at Cross Academy he usually wears a black dress shirt, jeans or black dress pants and a white jacket with the Shoto family crest on a pin. History Roku grew up with his Mother, Father and sister for the first fourteen years of his life. After he saves Akira from a rogue aristocrat he is targeted. The vampire sends out a message asking for Roku's head among other things. This is the same night that Rido killed Haruka and Juri as Roku is shown going outside and smelling blood and he later finds an injured Rokuro, who asks him to find Akira. After that Roku heads back to the house and when his parents and sister run out because they are worried he see's the rogue aristocrat behind them and all three pureblood's are killed. After seeing his mother and sister -Amaya- killed in front of him Roku goes into shock and is unable to process all of the things that happen next such as the vampire stabbing him in the chest and drinking his blood as well as the death of his father. He then passes out for an unknown amount of time and you see Isaya and Kaien talking about what had happened. He is then later seen having a nightmare and he wakes up to see Isaya who is comforting the younger male. After that he becomes a very bitter, sad person until he meets Akira again at the soiree and he slowly becomes a little happier and becomes much much happier when Isaya wakes up and he gets to spend time with him again. Roku met Akira when he was sixteen while attending a Soiree and was instantly intrigued by her. Unlike everyone else, Akira didnt seem afraid him. She then later asked him to consider coming to Cross Academy. One week Later he arrived at Cross Academy and began to work as something like Akira's personal guard. He shared a room with Seiren during the first Night Class and shared a room with Isaya during the second Plot 'The Night Class Pureblood' For the majority of the time Roku is seen walking with Akira, Kaname and Seiren, or walking with Akira, Senri, Rima and Takuma. During class he always stands in one of the higher windows within the classroom the same way that Seiren does. So far within the story Roku hasnt been seen much but in Chapter seventeen he is seen attending the Vampire Soiree with Akira and Kaname and complaining about how he doesnt like Soiree's. After the Soiree Roku is said to have left to go to the Shoto Family Manor for Winter Break. He later gets back, slightly before Akira, Rido and Takuma arrive. When he sees the state Akira is in he locks himself in his room for a day. He then packs his things and leaves the next day. After that he headed to the hunter association and wiped out everything that had to do with the Associations Level E breeding. He then returned to Cross Academy and took Akira away in order to protect her from Rido and Kaname. Roku has very little plot in the series up until the third arc where he is a main character and is the main romantic rival of Kaname. During the third arc he is seen with Isaya constantly and they later have two special's completely about the two of them, the Christmas Special and the special about Vincent Shoto. In the special about Vincent he is tortured and later loses Isaya who dies killing his brother. When Isaya dies Roku stays with Akira and they later have a falling out over Akira's connection to the young Kaname. Roku is later seen waking his cousin, Isaya's wife, and using her in order to bring Isaya back to life. After Isaya returns Roku is charged for the murder of another pureblood but when Isaya realizes that Roku did it for him he refuses to let the Vampire Hunters arrest Roku and the two of them hide away until they are found by the progenitor Ilyusha Shoto and his younger brother Ryota. Roku is also a main character in the Progenitors Arc. 'The Ouran Academy Pureblood' Roku is first seen exiting a car with Akira into the driveway of the Ootori Estate. Roku is then given his own room within the Ootori Estate while they wait for the new Kuran Estate to be built. He then attends Ouran Academy with Akira. ''' Powers and Abilities Like all other Purebloods Roku has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all other vampires he can absorb the powers of other vampire's through drinking their blood. Roku's powers are scarcely seen seeing as how he usually uses his Bloody Rose in combat and later on he uses the sword that Isaya got for him, due to this his vampire powers are unknown. '''Though the majority of Roku's powers are unknown it is known that he has the following powers: *Erasing Memories *Creation of a familiar in any form that he likes (Roku himself prefers wolves) *Bloody Rose *Control of numerous vampire's by his command against their will *Switching Bodies *Anti-Vampire Sword *Manipulation of other purebloods against their will Relationships Akira Kuran Roku and Akira appear to be close. Roku is almost always seen at Akira's side. Akira seems to care for Roku despite the fact that he always acts so serious and is always frowning. She sometimes seems to be trying to make him smile. And it is not just Akira who cares for Roku. Roku seems to have a strong, underlying love for Akira though he refuses to say anything. Some people believe that this is the reason Roku is always trying to protect Akira. He is very protective of her and tends to hate anyone who hurts her, including his fellow Pureblood, Kaname Kuran. At the end of Season 2 of the Night Class Pureblood he pulls Akira down with him from the roof top where everyone is fighting Rido. Then he convinces her to come with him away from Cross Academy because he wants to maintain distance from both Rokuro and Kaname both of which he deems dangerous. His true feelings for Akira do also seem to emerge after they leave Cross Academy and while they are about to leave he explains that she saved him from going down the wrong path, and that she stopped him from being mad at the world forever. Despite the fact that Roku did love Akira he broke up with her at the end of the Unknown Pureblood arc because he was sick of her constant relationship drama. Kaname Kuran Kaname and Roku seem to have a mutual understanding of eachother's motives. Depite the fact that Roku has a basic understanding of Kaname's motives that doesnt stop him from hating Kaname for hurting Akira. At the end of Season two of the Night Class Pureblood Roku takes Akira away to get her away from Kaname because he worried that Kaname would hurt her again. Though Roku did allow Kaname to do things his way in Season 3 he begins to fight against Kaname out of both anger and jealousy. He begins to see what a selfish person Kaname is and doesnt want him around Akira because of it. Roku and Kaname's relationship quickly turns from one of mutual understanding to one of hatred and they continuously try to kill each other through out the third season of the series. Senri Shiki Roku seems to have a fine relationship with Senri. He like's Senri simply because he knows the one thing Senri would never do, is hurt Akira. Because of this he likes Senri but does seem to be slightly jelous of the relationship him and Akira share. Isaya Shoto Roku and Isaya are shown to be very close. Roku has been close to Isaya since he was little and always looked up to Isaya, following almost everything that Isaya told him. Roku adored Isaya and would do anything to stay close to him. Isaya is shown to have just as strong of feelings towards Roku as he constantly lied to Roku in order to protect him from those around him. Isaya loves Roku and says it often. He gets worried for his younger cousin easily and is often shown making Roku angry by being over protective. Roku and Isaya have a difficult time dealing with every day life when they are apart and when they are away from each other they both come off as antisocial. While Roku always admired Isaya it was the same for Isaya towards Roku. Isaya always admired Roku's reckless abandon and his determination as he knew that he himself could never be as strong mentally as his younger cousin. This is proved even more after Isaya dies as Roku spends copious amounts of time by himself, trying to figure out how to bring back Isaya. Rokuro Kuran Roku and Rokuro started out as hating each other but after Akira was hurt by Rido the two of them banded together as allies. After Kaname's death Roku and Rokuro grow closer and become best friends. After Roku kills Isaya's Wife to bring him back to life Rokuro warns him about the Senate and Kaname coming to get him at the risk of being hurt or locked away by Kaname. Trivia *'Roku is born on April 6th and was named Roku because his parents thought he would be born a girl so he didnt have a name when he was born a boy and they named him Roku (six in Japanese) because it was the 6th day of the month.' *'Roku has been engaged to Isaya since before he was born' *'Roku's dislikes most sweets but has an odd love for chocolate swirl cheescake.' *'In the Maji Love 2000% episodes of The S Class Pureblood Roku is in the band Bloody Rose with Rokuro and Akira.' *'Aside from singing Roku also plays the Electric Guitar, the Saxaphone, the Piano, the Cello and the Violin.' *'Roku's favorite band is TM Revolution.' * Roku loves curry but will only eat Isaya's curry and will hurt anyone who tries to make him eat any other curry. ''' * '''Roku always plays the violin when he is upset * Roku is bisexual Category:Shoto Family